Decisions & Secrets
by PerfectlyWrittenWords
Summary: Fitzgerald Grant the Third, CEO & Founder of GEI is in need of a fixer and his COO, knows just who to call. The 'IT' fixer of the nation, Olivia Pope Crisis Manager & Starlet. "The man I love, just so happens to be my sperm donor?" What happens when Olivia meets the man who anonymously donated his sperm years prior? What if it's love at first sight? Rated M, Mature Reader's Only.
1. It's not what you think!

Olivia walked into her old college professor's Cyrus Beene's office with one thought in mind 'Why was she here?' it was simple really. Olivia was a fixer, and not just any fixer a nation wide fixer, as well as a starlet with millions of fans in her back corner. Cyrus would never have called Olivia if it wasn't a last resort so she knew something big was happening.

"Ah, Olivia. There you are." Cyrus said, standing from his seat at his desk. He walked around to give her a hug which made her smile, she hadn't seen him in a total of six months and she missed his antics and brilliant personality. He looked free now that he'd ditched the stepford act and was being himself, in an exclusive relationship with his life partner James Novak.

Once he'd let go and retreated back to his seat, Olivia noticed a man seated in one of the arm chairs in front of the bid mahogany desk. His back was to her and he was furiously typing something, she keyed in that he was the one that Cyrus called her about. She moved towards Cyrus's desk to get a closer look, the man had a mane of thick, curly s-shaped brown curls and a God-like face. He had an Adonis-like body that made her just want to swoon for days, she couldn't get a good look at his eyes without being obvious but from what she could see it was a dark cobalt, dark grey color or maybe a mix between the two.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant The Third, meet Olivia Pope." Cyrus said, the man- Fitzgerald stood up and looked at Olivia. He allowed himself to take in the mocha-colored Goddess that stood merely a few inches away from him. She had long black, nearly brown hair that stopped at mid-back, large chocolate brown eyes, full pink, pouty lips and an hourglass figure. Her skin a soft, smooth and glowing mocha texture, what he wouldn't give to have her small frame wrapped around him.

"Hi." He said, finally able to talk.

"Hi." She said, their eyes locked, deep cobalt blue meeting wide chocolate brown. There was so much transferred in that first look, Olivia couldn't help but blush at the fact he was staring at her so intense. He was intimidating and that wasn't an easy feat, Olivia Pope never met someone who intimidated her. She was the Lioness in the white hat after all, but looking at him he was the top dog.

"Olivia, we have a problem." Cyrus said, breaking the pair out of their intense gaze. Olivia snapped her eyes over to Cyrus, he was calling her 'Olivia' which meant that he was deadly serious. She wondered what was so bad, that he wouldn't call her 'Liv'.

"What's the problem?" She asked, removing her jacket and gloves. She set them on the chair next to Fitz, along with her purse and walked around the large desk to stand next to Cyrus's seated form. She stared at the file in front of him, a picture of Fitz with a woman was on the right side. The woman had dark brown hair, a shade lighter than Olivia's and cold, blue eyes. She was just a little younger than Fitz by appearance. She read 'Millicent Grant' in bold letters, her heart dropped at the thought of Fitz being married.

"This is Fitz's wife-"

"My bane of existence, more like it." Fitz spat with venom, Olivia knew she was missing something. Based on the picture, she could tell they were faking it. By their facial expressions, she knew they weren't all smiles because the smiles didn't reach their eyes. Fitz looked like a man who hadn't been screwed in nearly a decade, whilst Millicent looked like an over-pleasured, cold-hearted bitch.

"Mellie, she's been a constant problem in his life and now she's out of control." Cyrus continued, as if Fitz hadn't interrupted him.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, flipping the pages to photo's of Mellie meeting with different people, she noticed a few as key players in the nation's circle.

"I married Mellie out of blackmail, she was blackmailing my family and my father forced me into it. My parents have so many skeletons in their closet and normally I wouldn't give a damn, but I love my mother and I don't want to see her suffer because of them." Fitz said, with a passion. He needed to get rid of Mellie, she was starting to spiral out of control and he knew it wouldn't be long before she blew the top off his island.

"What's she been up to, by the looks of it she's had quite a few key conspirators." Olivia said, in curiosity.

"Mellie loves Fitz." Cyrus sighed, Fitz rolled his eyes. "She does, she may be bat shit crazy but she does love you and the fact you're always shitty to her is putting us in peril."

"I'm always shitty to her because she's a manipulative bitch!" Fitz snarled. "I don't need her in my life, Jerry was the only reason I stayed with her even with the blackmail but now that he'd gone. I want out, she's taken this too far. She's always been horrible and the fact she treated her son with less than anything but love isn't lost on me, the woman wouldn't know love if she'd been shot in the ass with an arrow by cupid himself."

Olivia was shocked and slightly aroused, at the tone he'd taken as well as the way his pupils dilated when he spoke. She watched as he ranted off about their son, she wondered what he meant by gone. He couldn't be more than twenty-seven, maybe twenty-eight. So his son would have to be young, seeming they both came from respectable families. At least used to, Millicent Bradford now Millicent Grant's family had lost their fortune and high status due to her father's alcoholism and countless affairs.

"Gone?" Olivia questioned.

"Jerry, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant The Fourth, died three months ago." Cyrus said, in a nonchalant tone. Olivia knew Cyrus hated children, it was no secret so she wasn't all that shocked when he spoke in the tone he did. At least he had the sense, to show some remorse, which was a lot coming from Cyrus Beene of all people.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Olivia, said, looking at Fitz. He simply shrugged.

"He's better off, my life is an epic cluster fuck and Mellie is no better. I know he's in a better place now and that's good enough for me, to keep my mind at peace." Fitz said, Olivia could see the sadness in his eyes and it made her slightly sad.

"What does she have on you?" The question that had been hanging in the air, ever since Olivia laid eyes on Fitz's and Mellie's picture.

"Not me, but my mother." Fitz corrected.

"Alright, what does she have on your mother?" Olivia asked.

"I can't go into descriptive detail, but lets just say when my mother was younger she did some things that would ruin her, the third party and of course my family's reputation. What she did, is enough to send this nation into a tail spin. It would tear down a well respected public official, as well as her. It would be a death sentence, if the truth ever got out." Fitz said.

Olivia nodded. She didn't need him to go into detail, at least for now. She could help them as long as they all kept a straight head, they would need all the man power they could get because it seemed like Mellie Grant was playing hard ball. She already had a few key conspirators in her back corner, so she was safe for now but Olivia was going to tear her apart. For some reason she felt a protective and possessive claim over Fitz and she was going to help him, she was going to free him.

**X X X **

Fitz finished up with Cyrus quickly and made his way out of his COO's office, rushing after Olivia. He found himself wanting to talk to her again, he felt a connection to her and he knew she felt it too. He couldn't let her get away from him, without at least finding out if she was single. 'As if that matters' he thought, he wanted her, needed her and he wouldn't let anything get in the way of what he wanted.

When Cyrus first brought up the idea to bring a woman in to help, he wasn't all that thrilled. He wanted him to go with Leo Bergen, because he'd helped with the Sally Langston scandal. He'd covered up the murder of Sally Langston's husband by making it look like a suicide and attempted assault.

He knew Leo Bergen, he didn't know Olivia Pope though he heard she was the 'It' of the nation, she was number one; whilst Leo Bergen was second to her Queen of England. Now that he'd met Olivia and they'd gone over a number of plans, he could tell Cyrus had made the right choice.

Olivia was a smart young woman, he knew she'd do her best to turn the whole situation around on Mellie. He wasn't keen on destroying Mellie because she was the mother of his deceased son and he owed it to Jerry not to slander her name, but he wasn't sure yet. He wanted to be absolutely sure, Mellie had nothing to do with Jerry's death which was caused by Bacterial meningitis caused by poisoning.

He still didn't have all the facts but as soon as he found out, he would condemn Mellie. He would crucify her for murdering their son in cold blood, once it was confirmed. He just had to wait and be smart about it, not offering too much up yet. He hadn't spoken to anyone about his concerns because he had a feeling Cyrus had a loyalty to Mellie though he was helping Fitz.

Fitz was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed Olivia talking to a man with sandy blonde hair and green eyes, he was muscular and wore a sharp black suit with a white dress shirt and black tie. He wore dark glasses and was holding a white Mercedes Benz CLA car door open for her as they spoke.

"Olivia." Fitz said, the man's eyes snapped to Olivia's and he assessed Fitz.

"It's alright Dane, he's no threat." Olivia said, the man- Dane nodded and moved towards the drivers' door and climbed in, shutting it behind him. Olivia watched Fitz with curious eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me?" Fitz blurted, releasing a breath.

"Dinner?" Olivia repeated.

"Yes."

"With you?"

"Of course, unless you're seeing someone." Fitz said, raising both his eyebrows.

"No." She said, he felt his heart drop. "I mean, I'm not seeing anyone."

"So you're single?" Fitz said, watching her face carefully.

"Yes."

"So would you have dinner with me?" He repeated his earlier question.

"You're married." She pointed out.

"Soon to be divorced." He corrected.

"I don't get involved, with attached men." Olivia said, looking through narrowed eyes.

"I'm not attached, my marriage is a business deal, Olivia. A soon to be ended business deal." He said, careful not to go into specific details in case prying eyes and ears were near.

"I'll see you at OPA on Monday with Cyrus at ten." She said, dismissively. "Have a good weekend."

Olivia released a breath as the door shut and Dane took off, leaving Fitz behind with a determined mind. She could feel his gaze on the car as it moved down the street. She had never felt an overwhelming feeling before, he was so intense. She had a hard time saying no, but she knew getting involved with him would be messy.

"I will indeed, Ms. Pope." Fitz chuckled to himself. "Tom!"

The head of his security and personal bodyguard Tom Larsen was by his side within a millisecond, he stared at his boss waiting on instructions. All that was going through his head was 'Oh boy, Boss's got it bad' he'd never seen his boss look at anyone the way he did Olivia Pope. He knew what was headed their way in the future, just by the way the two looked at each other. Even if the pair knew it or not.

"Yes, sir?"

"I want a background check on Mrs. Pope and I'd also like it within the hour." Fitz barked, as they walked towards the black Bentley. Oh, Olivia was going to be his. He would make sure of it, he smirked to himself as Tom pulled away from GEI (Grant Enterprises Incorporated).

**X X X **

It was just after midnight when a call came to Olivia's phone, she was curled up on her couch watching late night news, sipping on a glass of sparkling cider and eating popcorn. She answered the phone without looking at the caller ID expecting her older brother Harrison or older sister Lydia to be calling her.

"Hello?" Olivia said, yawning.

"Hi." The smooth baritone voice said, she instantly blushed knowing just who had called her.

"Hi." She replied.

"So, have you thought about my offer for dinner?" He questioned.

"Fitz..."

"Livvie..." He countered, Olivia sobered blinking repeatedly.

"Livvie?" She questioned.

"It fits you." Was all he offered up.

"How'd you get my number?" She questioned.

"I'm the most powerful man in the business world, did you really think I wouldn't try to find you, Livvie?" He breathed into the phone, Olivia shifted her feet under her. "I know you felt the connection between us earlier, we could barely take our eyes off each other. I've never been so attuned to someone like I am you, a connection like ours is once in a lifetime according to my mother."

"Fitz I..." Her breath caught in her throat, she didn't know what to say. Would he be okay with the baggage that came with being Olivia Pope? Would he want her for a long term type relationship? Was he just using her for a casual one night stand? Was it only mutual attraction between the two? 'Lie' her mind told her, she felt more than just an attraction to Fitz and to be honest it frightened her.

"Just one night, Livvie." He begged, she could tell it wasn't in his character to do so. "One night."

"One night." She agreed, feeling out of her element. She'd never felt so out of control before.

"I'll come pick you up tomorrow at eight, is that alright?" He asked.

"Perfect." She whispered.

They stayed on the phone for one minute longer, in silence. It was safe, it was comforting, it was them. Olivia knew she was in over her head but she was going to place all her cards on the table, before they were in too deep. She wanted Fitz to know how she felt, she needed reassurance he wouldn't leave her or use her.

**X X X **

Fitz stood at Olivia's loft door with a bouquet of tiger lilies, his Security Advisor Gideon Wallace told him they were Olivia's favorite. He also told him, Olivia's favorite color is white. He'd barely slept a wink the night before, his thoughts surrounded by Olivia. He knew tonight was the make or break it, he had to sweep her off her feet if he wanted a future with her.

He just hoped she would agree to him, he knew he had a lot of baggage but he was working on freeing himself from the confines that enslaved him. He wanted Olivia, he wanted her as his wife, and as the mother of his children. All last night he'd thought of her, and a boat load of kids with a blend of their skin tones, eye colors, and features.

It was four o'clock, he was early and he knew it but he was anxious and needed to see her. He couldn't wait any longer so he had Tom and Hal bring him by earlier than planned. He took deep breaths as he thought of finally seeing his Livvie in person again. 'His' was what went through his mines. He didn't want her to belong to anyone else.

He finally knocked on the door, waiting as he heard the faint sound of footsteps and finally the door was thrown open to a scantily clad Olivia, with a mane of thick curls that were a bit tighter than his s-shaped ones. Olivia wore a silk light blue robe, that stopped at mid-thigh and a red lace bra and panties set.

"Hi." She said, surprised he was there so early.

"Hi." He said, clearing his throat. He had to think of something very gross or at the very least erection throwing because he was growing hard just looking at her, as she bit her lip.

"You're early." She said, breathing in his masculine scent.

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait. I had to see you." He said. Olivia's eyes lit up as he handed her the bouquet. "These are for you."

"Thank you." She smiled, she gave him the once over. He looked like he stepped straight out of a GQ magazine, with his grey suit and light blue tie. She could feel her cheeks warming as thoughts of him taking her claimed her mind as well as thoughts. She was starting to become someone different when she was with him, someone she hadn't been in years.

"Come in," She said, finally remembering her manners. He smiled as she moved for him to enter her loft, he stepped inside and watched as Olivia hesitated for a second before walking into the hall. He stared at her in question as she knocked on the only door on the other end of the hall.

"Ms. Pope?" Dane questioned.

"Dane, would you mind if-" She looked towards Hal and Tom in question.

"Tom."

"Hal."

They say at the same time, she smiled and nodded.

"Would you mind if Tom and Hal, hang out with you until I leave?" She asked.

"Sure, not at all." He said, gesturing for the pair to enter. They were hesitant at first, but one look from Fitz told them they were to do as she asked.

As soon as she entered her loft, they went inside of Dane's apartment. Olivia smiled at Fitz as she went to the kitchen to put her flowers in water. Fitz followed her, as she walked through her loft. It took up most of the floor, with a small but big enough apartment space for Dane her personal security.

"So you did a background check on me." Olivia stated.

"How'd you?"

"My Security Advisor, Huck told me. A Gideon Wallace, someone under your payroll looked me up and went even farther than what was legal to gain access on me." She shrugged, as she placed the now watered bouquet vase on the kitchen counter.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

"I guess not, but it would have been better if you'd have just asked me." She said.

"I like control, I exercise control in all I do." Fitz stated, he was a natural born leader. It should have been expected by all, that he was controlling and territorial, as well as possessive. It was who he was, in a way or at least apart of who he was as a whole.

"I guess we have a common factor." Olivia said, walking back towards the living room where they sat on her white sofa. "I like control, I hate being out of control. It frightens me..."

"Yes, well. I can understand that." He said.

"So what have you found out about me?" Olivia questions, staring at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"You love the color white, you hate when your hair is curly." He reaches out and twirls one of her curls, between his fingers liking the silky smooth texture. "I love them by the way." He grins. "You're twenty three, a brain child and a award achieving actress. You own your own Crisis management firm and you're the daughter of Jeffery and Vivian Wright."

"You have a twin brother, Harrison who's older than you by an hour because you were breached. You have an older sister. Lydia who is married to D.C. Senator Edison Davis, who has three children. You have a grandfather Eli Pope who works at the Smithsonian in D.C. as the curator." He smirked. "Your brother is your partner, but you have a friend Stephen Finch, who's a silent partner."

Olivia nodded. "Huh, so you basically know what everyone else knows. Well minus the silent partner thing. That is in fact silent for a reason."

"I understand." He said.

"Is that all he's found?" Olivia demanded, wanting to know what else he knew.

"Yes, for now. He's still looking."

"Why?"

"I want to know everything there is to know about you." He shrugged, as if it was obvious.

**X X X**

After Olivia got dressed and applied makeup, as well as straightened her hair they traveled to Vito, his building that he owned and lived in. Fitz lived in the penthouse, the whole floor was together, the windows went around the whole penthouse. She found herself loving the view, he had.

His housekeeper, Mrs. Madden had already started on dinner and they were waiting in the great room. Olivia was marveling his view, she absolutely loved the LA skyline especially at night. She left him before she saw him, he walked up behind her, making the little hair she had on her body stand up.

"What can you tell me about your childhood?" He asked.

"Well, one time. Harrison and I were left alone with Lydia, while our parents had their weekly date night. Well Lydia decided to be sneaky and invite her boyfriend of that time over to the house, it was so funny because she sneaked him in and everything and she put us to bed early. Harrison and I decided to mess with her, because we didn't want to go to bed and we didn't like her boyfriend." Olivia smiled. "He was a bit of a jerk and he'd grope her all the time, no matter where they were. He was even bold enough to do it in front of dad, anyway. They were in the family room having a heated make-out session, when Harrison and I got our family's dog Archie dirty. He came barreling into the living room covered in mud and shook all the dirt all over the place, Lydia's face was priceless."

"Archie didn't stop there though, he went to attack her boyfriend. He ran screaming, trying to get away from Archie but what was funny was Archie literally followed him. When Archie finally tackled him, he started to hump him at the exact moment mom and dad came home." Olivia giggled. "Our dad was pissed, he literally went for his shot gun, whilst our mom grabbed the broom and started swatted at the guy."

"Harrison and I, kneeled by the steps and watched. Lydia was grounded for a whole six months, only able to go to and from school. While Harrison and I, got to go to the family's fun spot with Mom, Dad and Grandpa." Olivia reveled in the memory of that year.

"You guys, seem like the evil spawns. Middle-aged mothers warn people about." Fitz teased, Olivia pouted and he swallowed. He moved in, and Olivia followed in sync as if a magnet was pulling them towards each other.

"Sorry to interrupt, but dinner's ready." Mrs. Madden said. Breaking the pair out of their private morning, Fitz cleared his throat and nodded at her. "If that's all, I'll be downstairs in the living room until your done?"

"You may retire for the night, I'll take care of the dishes." Fitz said relieving her, Mrs. Madden nodded and bid the pair a good night.

Fitz helped Olivia up and led her to the kitchen, they sat together at the breakfast bar and Olivia marveled at the meal. He had everything down pat, Fettuccine Shrimp Alfredo, Chocolate Mousse and Renteria Cabernet Sauvignon Red Wine, her favorite. She sighed as she knew she couldn't indulge in the wine.

Fitz sensing her disappointment asked her. "What's wrong?"

"I..." This was it, she had to tell him. She was scared of his reaction.

"Livvie?"

"Fitz..." Her eyes were sad.

"You can tell me anything, Livvie." Fitz pleaded, wanting to know what was on her mind. "Please?"

"I'm Pregnant." Those two word, broke Fitz's heart. Gideon didn't tell him she was pregnant or that she was seeing anyone, and she told him herself she was single. He couldn't fight the possessive, jealous and silent rage that tore through his whole being.

"What?" He said, his voice cracking. Olivia winced, at the look in his eyes.

"It's not what you're thinking. I can explain." She said.

**X X X **

_So far we have Fitz & Liv meeting._

_Olivia and Fitz's immediate attraction, Fitz business arrangement marriage._

_Olivia's fears, and loss of control._

_Fitz in power and control._

_Mellie a manipulative, snake in the garden._

_Cyrus's loyalty?_

_And let's not forget, Liv's pregnant?_

_Olitz & HEA Ending._

_I know where this story is going, just give it a chance :)_

_R & R!_

_See you later!_


	2. Explanations & Surprises?

Fitz was frozen in his seat, staring into the eyes of the woman he was so captured by. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard, what had just left her mouth. Was it all a lie? Did she really love him? So many things were running through his mind and he found it hard to keep himself in check.

"You can explain?" He spat, his eyes darkening. "Tell me, how can you explain?"

Olivia flinched at the intensity of his gaze, the way his voice seemed to raise with every word. She stared at him, lost for words. She knew this was going to be one of the many reactions she'd thought of in her head, the night before. It was reasonable, she was only twenty-three and yet she was becoming a mother.

It wasn't something she was ashamed of, she'd always wanted children and after so many failed relationships with men whom either wanted her for sex or the exposure it could give them, she didn't have it in her to date anymore. So her only viable option was artificial insemination.

She had thought about it for a whole year, researching the pros and the cons and found nothing wrong with it. She didn't believe in love at first sight or love in general when it came to her, sure she'd seen her fair share of relationships and marriages that consisted of love and passion but she hadn't discovered it for herself and she didn't want to wait forever and a day for something that might or might not have come.

With her head held high, she looked deep into Fitz's eyes and gave him her 'Olivia Pope' brand smile. "I'm pregnant by artificial insemination, Fitz I never lied to you when I said I was single. I am, and have been for the past two years." He blinked, and she continued. "It wasn't a spur of the moment decision, I thought about it long and hard. It's what I wanted, I always wanted a baby and God knows I haven't struck the jackpot with relationships in the past."

He sat there, trying to digest the information she was giving him. He couldn't believe his Livvie was carrying someone else's child, a stranger's child at that. He didn't like the thought of her having someone else's DNA inside of her, he hated the fact that she was going to be birthing someone whom she didn't know's child.

**X X X **

"Why? Why now? You're just twenty-three." He finally whispered, running his fingers through his hair out of habit. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. "Couldn't you have waited a few more years? You're so young..." He fought to understand her reasoning.

"Fitz, I was born a thirty year old woman. I've never been normal, I grew up mature and different. I had my fun moments with Harrison and even Lydia as a child but the thing is. I've always dreamed of children, a husband and a large house with a white picket fence and a jam field." She said, her eyes lit with a fire he'd never seen before. "I may be young in age, but in personality I'm a woman who wants to settle down and have kids. I've accomplished all I've ever wanted to do, career wise. The only thing left is having children."

"Keep in mind, I never loved anyone romantically. I was always in relationships, but never once did I have that earth shattering love, filled with passion and knee-buckling intensity. Fitz, I admit now that I've met you I like you, but I've never been in love and I am new to these feelings, whatever they are." She sighed.

"I just wanted you to know before we continued. I want you to know, I hold no hard feelings if you don't want to continue whatever this is." She said, reaching out and touching his hand. He sucked in a breath, looking at her. 'Could he give her up?', 'Was this smart?', 'Could he bring an innocent child into his cluster fuck of a life, like he was doing with his Livvie?'. So many thoughts were running through his head and for once he was sure, more sure that what he wanted was right in front of him.

"This isn't a deal breaker, Livvie." His normal baritone voice, returning. She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her. "I admit, this is all so confusing but I want you, I need you. God, I could barely function for fifteen hours without seeing you, let alone talking to you." He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, he liked it straight but he loved it in it's natural curly state. "I'm not letting you go, I'm too selfish to leave the best thing to ever walk into my life, walk out of my life. You're it for me, Livvie."

"I..." She took a deep breath. "Can you see yourself raising someone else's child? Can you see yourself in it for the long shot? I understand it's a lot of pressure, Fitz. But I need to know, you won't just be there for the start and leave when the going gets tough. My baby deserves more than that, I deserve more than that."

Fitz could tell, that was one of her biggest fears. He saw the fear in her eyes, he could tell she was trying so hard to keep herself from crying. He could see the emotional turmoil in her eyes and he wanted more than anything to wrap his arms around her and assure her that he would never do that.

"Livvie, I promise. I'm in this for the long haul."

An awkward silence passed before, Olivia finally spoke.

"I just..." She closed her eyes, feeling the sting of tears. "It's just really hard, this... I have no control in this, you take it away from me. You're already on my mind most of the time and we've only just met Fitz. I can't take your word right now, no matter how much I want to. I have to emotionally prepare myself for anything."

Fitz could barely form words, he knew she was bringing her walls back up. He could tell she hated being vulnerable, he could see in her demeanor that she was in 'Fixer' mode. He sighed, as he allowed her to speak freely.

"I think we just need to go slow, take this day by day..." She said, looking him dead in the eyes. "A fast relationship isn't what we need, and you're married. No matter if it's legit or not, I have to protect myself and my baby. I just need some time to process this, just please give me some time."

"Okay..." He said, he let out a breath. "If time's what you need, then that's what you'll get."

She nodded, standing. Fitz stood and captured her waist in his strong, hands and pulled her into him. "Just know this." He whispered, his lips trailing the skin behind her ear, making her shudder. "You're mines, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were my future, my life. Time is of the essence, I'll give it to you but know that I won't give up. I'll prove to you, that I'm in this for the long haul."

He nipped her earlobe and Olivia fought arousal, trying to keep control as she stifled a moan. "I'll earn you." He said, and with that he let go of her and left her to her devices. Olivia stood there lost for words, she didn't expect the evening to go like it had. She stared at the doorway where Fitz disappeared from and exhaled.

**X X X **

Mellie walked into Campbell Keaton's office with a confident strut, she was after all a very rich woman at the expense of her husband Fitzgerald Grant and she knew he would take care of her. She had the power to destroy him and his family, as well as slander a government official.

Of course, Mellie wasn't stupid. She knew there would be a price on her head if word got out that she was blackmailing Catherine Marie Grant, so she had to be careful. She had many people in her back corner, and an army of people on the opposing side, just waiting for a chance to take her down.

Her P.I. Franklin Bert told her, Fitz was already talking of taking her down if he found out she had anything to do with Jerry's death. She found it comical that Fitz could think she'd ever harm her own child. She may have been evil, but she wasn't wicked. Jerry's death effected her as much as it did him, she may not have been the world's greatest mom but she did try her best. She gave him the best nannies and gifts their was to offer.

"Ah, if it isn't the Wicked Bitch of the West." Campbell snarled, as Mellie shut the office door. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You've been ignoring my calls, Keaton." She said, choosing to ignore his comment.

"Have you met you?" He scoffed, as he averted his gaze. He studied the paperwork in front of him, as he heard her take a seat in one of his arm chairs. "Do you mind, I'm quite busy."

"Drop the attitude, I find it completely unattractive. Now, I want you to hire someone." She said, showing off her pearly whites. He was going to do this for her, he knew not to go against her. She had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

"And why the hell should I do that?" He said, tilting his head in question. He was sick of her, and she knew it but he also knew she wasn't going to just leave him alone without getting something.

"Keaton, Keaton, Keaton." She clicked her tongue, licking her lips. She leaned forward, her eyes twinkling. "I heard your wife is now in her final trimester. Would be a shame, if some light were to be shed on some of your personal matters."

"Are you threatening me, Millicent?" He glared at her.

"Just simply reminding you, of some things." She shrugged. "Like, Whitney Foreman for one. Such a young and truly beautiful young woman, too bad for you, she knows not how to keep her mouth shut. All I had to do was give her some liquid courage and she sang like a canary."

"Fuck off." He growled.

"I want you to hire someone, and I want you to do it by the end of this next week. And do not test me, lord knows I'd hate to have to give your wife reason to bust."

"Who?"

"Olivia Pope." She said, she smirked as his eyes widened and she left with a smirk on her face.

Keaton swallowed, he knew very well who Olivia Pope was. She got things done without problem, legally or under the belt. She went above and beyond for her clients as long as they weren't in the wrong. He wondered what Mellie wanted with Olivia Pope, because he surely couldn't think of anything good.

**X X X**

Olivia laid in bed, tossing and turning as she thought of Fitz. The way he spoke with determination, she felt completely and totally out of her element. The amount of emotions the man had her running through was tiring, and she was pregnant after all. She'd lost her appetite but Fitz being the ever controlling man he was, made Tom bring it with them and watch her eat at least half of it.

She huffed after an hour passed and gave up on sleep, she sat up and leaned against the headboard in frustration. 'I'll earn you' was all she could think about, as well as the way Fitz's eyes darkened and the way he spoke to her. Never in her life had she experienced something so intense, he was literally going to be the death of her if he had anything to do with it.

Olivia was brought out of her thoughts when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi." Came his smooth, baritone voice.

"Hi." She said, there was something about the way they greeted each other. It was like a grand gesture with only one simple word.

"I see you're still awake." He said, wishing she was still with him.

"Yeah... I'm not really tired."

"I guess, we're in the same boat." He smiled.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She questioned.

"I could ask you the same question, Livvie."

"I need my usual glass of red wine to help me sleep, but seeing as how my situation is set up. I can't indulge." She sighed, as she placed her hand on her stomach. She was just a week over her one month mark and it still felt strange, her morning sickness hadn't started yet but according to her doctor it could be late and start at the one and a half month mark.

"Right." He said, taking a deep breath. "You know I meant what I said, Livvie?"

She didn't reply, she simply just listened to the sound of his breathing.

"I'll earn you, because you're worth everything and more to me. I know I don't deserve you, but I'll work towards winning you over. You're my end game, Livvie. I'll prove it to you, if you just let me." He said, softly almost pleadingly.

"I emailed my team already, sending them the cliff notes and main points that need to be memorized. I have my Security Advisor, Huck looking into Mellie's past." She said, Fitz fought the groan that was determined to break free. He knew from Cyrus that Olivia would often bring her walls back up at any moment if she felt too vulnerable or at risk. "You do realize we'll soon find out the truth right?"

"Yes."

"Are you really going to make us go through all the trouble of digging instead of just telling us?"

"I gave my mother my word, I wouldn't utter anything to another soul. I don't break my promises, Livvie. I can only lead you in the right direction, but I can't do anything other than that." Fitz said, Olivia marveled at the honesty in him. It was a good trait, that was hard to find now a days.

"Alright, well I'll have my brother Harrison visit your college, your high school and speak to any and all friends you and Mellie both had. one of my gladiators Abby, will visit your mothers old place of employment and ask questions. We're doing this as quietly as we can. We've already set up the NDA's, if anyone so much as breathes a word of our dealings, they will be blacklisted and worse."

"How bad will this effect Mellie?"

"Let's just say, when this is all over and done with. Mellie won't want to show her face in this great nation again, let alone this city." Olivia said, wondering what was with Fitz's sudden curiosity towards what would happen to Mellie.

"I don't care if she's slandered, I just don't want her blood on my hands, Livvie. She still gave birth to my son and I won't destroy Jerry's legacy by signing Mellie's death warrant." Fitz said, he was speaking half-truths. Truth be told, if he found out Mellie was involved in anyway with Jerry's death he would order the hit himself but if she wasn't then he wouldn't watch her get killed. He was more than okay with her being ruined, but not with her dying if she was innocent of Jerry's account.

"Fitz, Mellie signed her own death certificate when she decided to blackmail your mother. I don't know all the details, but from the looks of it. This goes way deeper than a destroyed legacy and shame, it could send the nation into utter chaos so you need to prepare yourself for anything." Olivia said, sadly.

"I know..." He said. He decided to change the subject, Mellie's name was starting to anger him. "How would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow?"

"I can't drink coffee..."

"Right, I forgot. Um, how about tea or something?"

"Sure, but it'll have to be after three. I have to go to church with my brother and our parents." She said. "And then Harrison's going to stick to my like glue until one of his conquests text him."

"That sounds like fun." Fitz snorted, he'd met the Wright's before and they were nice people. He could see some of The Wright's in Olivia's personality. They were calm and level headed, but if you messed with them their bite was well bigger than their bark. Like a cobra, taunting it's prey. They always had the last laugh, he could see how Olivia grew up to be a fixer.

"Yeah, church where so many hypocritical and judgmental people are." She remarked, sarcastically. "At least, it gives me an opportunity to catch up with my grandmother, Dorothy on my father's side." Olivia said.

"Ah, yes. Dorothy Camilla Wright, I do believe she has a crush on me. She's always trying to touch my ass..." Fitz said, shuddering. Olivia laughed.

"Wait, you're Mr. Steel Buns?"

"Ugh... the woman is always trying to molest me at events." Olivia was laughing so hard, her mother had told her about her Grandmother's like of one of the shareholders at the Women's Society Charity Events.

"That's just wrong..." Olivia shook her head.

"You're telling me, I don't understand what other way I could possibly turn her down. She doesn't take 'no' for an answer." He choked out, chuckling.

"Yeah..." Olivia smirked. "She's very..." She searched for a word. "Determined?"

"That's not even the half of it..." Fitz said, staring up at the ceiling.

They spent a few hours just talking, taking turns answering questions about one another. Olivia found out Fitz was in the navy for a total of six years, before returning home due to Big Jerry's connections. He started at the bottom of the employment chain and worked his way up to CEO within three years. He threw Big Jerry out of the company and over powered his shares, because he wanted the business to be ran legitimately.

Fitz found out Olivia was on the swim team, the debate team and the equestrian team. She was captain of all three teams and led her team to victory, she still swam and occasionally did equestrian and she put her debating skills to good use in her career as a Crisis Manager as well as an actress when it came to drama thrillers or political dramas.

**X X X **

Olivia made it back from church with Harrison following her back home, she kicked off her shoes and made a dive for the couch. She was exhausted, she'd spent a good four and a half hours the previous night and morning speaking to Fitz on the phone and she was drained.

"So, what's got you all happy and shit?" Harrison asked, he noticed his sister was smiling all throughout church. She kept looking to and from her phone throughout the service and he had a feeling she was seeing someone, she just had the glow Lydia had when she met Edison.

"Nothing, Harry." Olivia said, Harrison glared. She knew he hated, when she called him that.

"You're lying, usually you bitch and moan about sitting through hours of hypocrisy but today you were so elated, smiling and checking your phone non-stop." Harrison said, watching his little sister's face.

"It's none of your business, Harry. Now can you please make me a sub?" She says, giving him her best pouty face.

"Not until you tell me, what's got you so happy." Harrison said, crossing his arms.

"You'd deny your niece or nephew food?" Olivia gasped, playfully. He rolled his eyes.

"Way to guilt trip me, brat." He muttered as he made his way towards her kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out the cheese, mayonnaise, lettuce, tomato and turkey. "Toasted or un-toasted?"

"Toasted, you know that." She said, as she checked her phone for an update from Huck. He and Quinn were checking into Mellie's past, as well as seeing what she was up to now. They would give her a full breakdown tomorrow, but they had promised to tell if they found anything.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if that baby came out of you all demanding and what not." Harrison, chortled as he made Olivia her sub. "Hey, so Lydia said Edison's going on a business trip for a few weeks. She wants to bring the kids down here for thanksgiving, since Edison' going to be gone and she dislikes his family."

"Really?" She called.

"Yeah, you know how she is."

"I do, but she said she was going to spend thanksgiving with the Davis's and come home for Christmas. Damn it, I planned a whole fun day for me and the kids." Olivia said, shaking her head. She knew if Lydia came for Thanksgiving, she wouldn't return for Christmas. "Now I'm going to be the bad guy..."

"You know how she is..."

"Yeah, but I promised Zara, Zane and Matthew that I'd take them out and we'd go all out. She does this crap every year..." Olivia said, annoyed.

"You shouldn't be surprised."

"Now what am I supposed to do? I promised the next time they visited I'd bring them to an amusement park. Hell I bought an all weekend pass for The Zone and Disney World." She sighed.

"Change it to thanksgiving weekend." Harrison shouted.

"I gave Dane thanksgiving off, so he could spend some time with his family." Olivia said, getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen.

"Hire extra security." He shrugged, as he placed her plate at the breakfast nook. She sat on the opposite side of him and dug in, she'd felt a ave of nausea earlier that morning but didn't throw up. Which was a sign, her morning sickness would come up with a vengeance.

"You know, Huck likes to screen the guys months in advance and look up every possible factor on them. Plus Huck himself will be going to visit Quinn's parents for the holidays." She pointed out.

"Ha, you're shit out of luck." He laughed.

**X X X**

Just as Olivia finished changing into a simple pair of black jeans, a denim shirt and leopard flats, the doorbell rang. She grabbed her sunglasses and pushed them into her purse, opening the door.

"Wow, you look..."

"Mundane?"

"Different, your usually always in business suits and dresses." Fitz had heard from Cyrus, Olivia was one for conservative and respectable fashions.

"I love to dress up as much as the next person, but sometimes I just want to let my hair down and dress like a normal person. I do have nieces and nephews, on top of the charities I work with in my free time. So dressing in jeans and flat surfaced shoes is a must." She smiles, as she steps out and locks her door.

She sees Tom and Hal, by the elevators holding the doors open for them. She gave Dane the day off, since Fitz had his security with him and it made no sense for him to tag along if there was double protection.

"How was church?" Fitz smirks.

"Well, it was a little annoying. Some guy just kept texting me and wouldn't take a hint." She teased, he chuckled.

"Want me to deal with him?" Waggling his eyebrows.

"Not really, I'm sure he'd probably snap you in half." She winked.

"That's impossible, but very interesting thought. Ms. Pope." He winked as they exited the building and entered his Bentley.

"So, besides doing some work from home and arguing with Cyrus. How was your Sunday so far?" She asked.

"It was better than usual, after all. I was texting a beautiful woman." He said, cheekily. Olivia rolled her eyes, as the car pulled into on coming traffic.

"So, how was your 'No means Yes' Grandmother?"

"She cant wait for the next event next week." She giggled.

"Ha, ha." Fitz said, he had to admit their was some progress made but he knew he needed to do more than just have a phone conversation. He'd decided to make the most of the day, by making a date. He was smart in planning it to be romantic and friendly at the same time.

Tom pulled up at the company Helicopter Port, where the helicopter was waiting on the landing strip. The pilot, Mike was seated in the front waiting on them. Olivia watched with wide eyes, as Fitz helped her out of the car. She stood there staring, he said they were going out for tea not a helicopter ride.

"What happened to tea?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing, we're still having tea. It's just a matter of where." He grinned, as he led her towards the helicopter.

"You sneaky-"

"Buckle up." Fitz said, as he helped her get buckled in. Tom and Hal took the two seats in front of them, as Olivia sat next to Fitz and the doors closed. The helicopter descended off the ground, causing Olivia to wrench her eyes shut. It was causing her stomach to turn as they started over Malibu.

**X X X**

"Where are we?" Olivia asked, as they exited the helicopter. They landed in front of a large beach house, it was beautiful and very homey. She found herself loving it, there was a grape vineyard as well as strawberry fields and a horseback riding trail. She noticed the beach was surrounded by clear water, they were on an island but she had no idea which.

"Casa Del Grant." Fitz smirked as he led her up the stairs and into the house.

"Island, Fitz." She demanded, annoyed and slightly still nauseous from the helicopter ride.

"Santa Catalina." He said, smiling softly at her. "I thought we could have peaceful evening here."

"Why didn't you just ask me, instead of lying to me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't lie, I asked you out for tea." He said.

"You didn't mention, tea being almost a hundred miles away!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. But I wanted to surprise you." He apologized. 'He also knew, she would have said no'.

"Fine..." She said, as Fitz gave her puppy dog eyes. "You're too old for that." She said.

"Old? I'm only twenty eight, I'll have you know." He said, with mock offense.

"Technically you're older than me, there fore you're old." She teased, he smiled at her playfulness.

"When did you acquire this property?" She asked, as they made their way throughout the house. He gave her a tour of the bedrooms, family room, great room, kitchen, dining room, study, library, game room and observatory on the third floor. They were now on the back deck, overlooking the beach down below the cliffs.

"A good two or three years ago, it was a gift from my grandfather before he passed." Fitz said, standing next to her and leaning against the bar.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She sympathized.

"It's fine," He waved his hand dismissively. "Anyway, you're my first visitor. I never came here before, I wanted my first time here to be special."

Olivia didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Sort of comes with the territory." She snorted, he nodded and led her over to the blanket and picnic basket that was down the beach. Tom and Hal a few paces behind them.

"So, how about we play a game." He said.

"What are we, in elementary school?"

"No, but I'd like to know more about you." He said.

"You know a lot more than my gladiators do." She pointed out.

"Not enough information." He said, setting out their dinner.

"Okay, what game do you want to play?"

"Twenty questions?"

"Sure, but I'll start." She smirked.

"That's not fair, I was the one who came up with the idea." He pouted.

"Beggars can't be choosers." She smiled. "Favorite color?"

"Chocolate brown." He said, without hesitation. Olivia blushed, knowing he was talking about her eye color. "You?"

"White." She said, it was a simple color and she liked it but in all honesty she loved his eye color but she wouldn't admit it, she was too built up. "Favorite food?"

"Italian." He said, handing her a plate of tart with pear and Gorgonzola and a cup of vanilla and green tea. He really did his homework on her. "Favorite music?"

"Jazz, and sometimes classical." She smiled, as she crossed her legs and balanced the plate on her lap. "Same question."

"Jazz, classical and sometimes R&B." He said, Olivia giggled.

"R&B?"

"Yeah, R. Kelly, and Usher created R&B for a reason." He smirked, leaning forward. "Sexual background music."

When he pulled back, he laughed at Olivia's face. She was gaping at him, he knew the effect he had on her as she him.

"You're horrible." She laughed, shaking her head.

"Eh, never claimed I wasn't." He said.

As they ate, Olivia asked him more about his childhood and him the same. He told her about his little sister, Cassandra Lynn Grant and his older brother Liam Phillip Grant. He told her about how Phillip and him would mess with Cassie, by hiding her stuff and drawing on her face with chocolate and whipped cream.

**X X X**

_So Olivia's vague explanation._

_Fitz's declaration of 'Earning' her._

_A little insight on Mellie._

_Harrison's introduction._

_Nana Wright's crush on Fitz._

_Fitz & Liv's special place._

_R & R_

_Thanks for the amazing reviews and encouragement :)_

_See you later!_


	3. Opulent Oranges & Roses!

Fitz's old high school was a very prestigious one, the building was in the shape of a dome with five different floors and it took up more than a mile of land. It had Abby's eyes bulging out, Harrison chuckled he'd went to the same high school with Olivia and he couldn't wait to tell her the 'Snake' went there.

"Dude... Who in their right mind would send their child to a damn football dome? Same education as public school, just more expensive." Abby scoffed, shaking her red mane. "It's ridiculous." She huffed. "I bet Republicans own this shit."

"It's alright, red." He smirked, throwing his arm over her shoulder and leading her inside the building. He made his way down the massive, but empty halls towards the front office where the same Principal, Principal Tenners was. The old woman had a crush on Harrison, which he would take full advantage of.

"Mr. Wright, I thought that was you." Mr. Haven said, seated behind the large desk. He looked up from the computer and gave a tight lipped smile, Harrison knew right then the man remembered him defiling his daughter on school property. He cleared his throat and raised a brow.

"Yes, can we speak with Principal Tenners?" He questioned.

"She's right through-ah you should know by now." Mr. Haven said, with little to no hospitality. Harrison smirked at him as he made his way towards the last door on the far wall, he knocked and waited as Abby went towards the Guidance counselors office. He gave the woman a smile as she called out for him to enter.

"Mrs. Tenners, I think we have a few things to discuss..."

**X X X **

Olivia woke up with a smile on her face, as she remembered the previous day. Fitz had shown her a private aspect of his life, and shared some things with her that she had to admit had her laughing more than she normally did. The helicopter ride back was different, though she still felt nauseous Fitz distracted her.

"Incoming!" Shouted Quinn. Olivia made her way out of her office and stood just in front of the doors, waiting on Cyrus and Fitz to enter the office.

"Good morning, Olivia." Cyrus said, she fought to roll her eyes. They were all well past the acquaintance stage, but Cyrus didn't know that yet. She gave him a quick hug and gave Fitz a handshake, the familiar electricity shot through her and she had to take a deep breath before stepping back and letting go of his hand.

"Where's big mouth and smooth talker?" Cyrus asked, as they made their way to the conference room. Fitz cocked an eyebrow as Olivia snickered under her breath.

"Abby and Harrison went to your old high school, and soon after that they'll follow some leads." Olivia said, Fitz's eyes never left her form. He found himself watching her movements, from the way she kept tucking strands behind her ear, to the way she was shifting from foot to foot as Huck and Quinn made their way into the room with their laptops.

"Are we ready to start?" Olivia asked, looking at Cyrus for confirmation.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Alright, Huck?" He gave her a small smile and passed each person at the table a small file with pictures and cliff notes.

"As per requested, I did a background check on Mellie. As we all know, she's from a blue blooded family that went M.C. Hammer broke-" He paused. "No pun intended." and continued. "She's had three boyfriends throughout her life. Malcolm Forbes, Justin Alvarez and Timothy Mack."

"Before you ask, yes that Forbes." He looked at his computer screen and pressed a button so the projector turned on. "She was interested only in men with money, and she landed quite the mark with Mr. Forbes until he left her for a blonde bombshell with plastic watermelons and an non-existent waist."

"Malcolm Forbes?" Olivia questioned.

Huck looked up. "Yeah, they were middle school sweethearts, until tenth grade. He was the last boyfriend she had until Fitzgerald-" He fought the urge to roll his eyes when Fitz, gave him a stern look. "Fitz."

Quinn took over. "Anyway, as of your wishes. We've been also looking into Mellie's present, it would seem she's made an appointment with Mr. Forbes for Wednesday in D.C." She started the slideshow, showing pictures of Mellie's dealings. "She's had a meeting with Hollis Doyle, who flew out about a week ago to meet with Big Jerry Grant. By the looks of things, I'd say she's gathering a very powerful storm."

"And guess who else, she's got in her back corner?" Quinn asked, with a impassive face. She changed the slide and Olivia and Cyrus gasped.

"Is that?" Cyrus asked.

"Verna Thornton..." She shook her head.

"What are they doing with U.S. President Verna Thornton?" Fitz asked.

"Mellie's playing a smart game." Olivia said. "But, we're smarter. She'll make a mistake soon enough, no one can be perfect. She'll get in bed with the wrong people, and they'll make a mistake, if not her."

Everyone nodded. Huck started going into detail, on the non-important things that Mellie had been up to as well as in her past. Olivia and Huck both agreed that everything small or big was important, even if it didn't seem significant. Fitz was getting pissed as they went into detail of all they had on Mellie so far.

When it came to the many years of Jerry's life, Mellie hadn't spent any time with Jerry and she didn't even take care of him as a newborn. She just pushed him out and went on with her life, like it was nothing. He found his blood boiling, as he realized Mellie had pumped out a kid to give herself more time. It was then he realized, that he'd been occupied with Jerry and his business so he didn't pay as much attention to Mellie as he did earlier on or now when Jerry wasn't around.

"Huck, I want you to keep digging. Find out what she's doing with President Thornton and Mr. Doyle." Olivia demanded.

"Anything, Liv." He got up to leave, taking his laptop with her. Quinn started clearing out the conference room as Cyrus left to make a call, Olivia went to her office and kicked off her heels.

**X X X **

The conference was a very intense one at that, Fitz has stared at her throughout the whole meeting with a faraway look in his eyes. She saw him tense, when he read what Mellie referred to their son as. 'Fitz's distraction' that made her own blood boil, how a woman, let alone a mother could speak about her child in such a way.

"Livvie." She turned to see Fitz, standing by her door. He shut it behind him, and walked towards her.

Before he could get to close, she spoke. "See through glass."

"I don't care." Fitz said.

"Cyrus will." Olivia sighed, as she sat in her swivel chair and stared at him. He had on a light blue Armani suit, with a white dress shirt, light pink tie and matching white Italian loafers. She swallowed, as she realized the man dressed for success. She wasn't naive enough to not notice how woman reacted when he walked by.

"Cyrus works for me, He doesn't have a say in my personal affairs." Fitz said, with conviction. Olivia snorted.

"You don't have the time for Cyrus's bitch fits. Mellie's already draining most of your time, as well as the account you've granted her. You should keep your head in the game, we're on official client and gladiator time." Olivia said, grabbing her PDA. She had a few minutes to spare, before her appointment.

"What's your schedule like, today?" Fitz asked, moving towards the chair in front of her desk. He sat, watching her tap away at her PDA.

"I have an appointment in thirty minutes, ten minutes away from here. So I'm just waiting on Dane to make his way up here, so we can head there." Olivia said. "After that, I should be free."

"What's the appointment for?"

"Potential Client." She said. Fitz nodded, as she pulled on her heels.

"What time will you be free?"

"Around four o'clock." Olivia stood, and placed her things in her Marcella DeGaree tote bag and walked around her desk and towards the door. "Why?"

"I'm taking you to dinner." He said, with certainty.

"Oh really?" She asked, as she leaned against the closed door.

"Uh Huh." He nodded.

"Will this dinner be in L.A.?"

"Of course." He said, his cobalt blue eyes shining. "Unless you'd like to go somewhere else?"

"No, L.A.'s fine." She said with wide eyes. He couldn't possibly bring her anywhere out of the state again, it was too much in her opinion though a very sweet gesture.

"Alright, well dress comfortable."

"Comfortable meaning no heels?" She asked, bringing his attention to the stilettos she was presently wearing. His eyes darkened at the amount of legs she was showing in her dress. The heels appeared to make her legs longer, the glowing exposed skin bringing very lustful thoughts to his mind.

"No, heels." He confirmed.

**X X X**

"Mr. Keaton, will see you now." A woman with brunette hair and hazel eyes said, Olivia stood and made her way to Campbell's office with her 'Work' face on. She was checking up on him, to get the feel of him. She always followed her gut feeling in these sorts of situations.

"Ah, Ms. Pope. Thank you for meeting me today." Campbell was a short man, taller than Olivia but shorter than Huck which wasn't saying a lot seeming Huck was Six feet tall. He had midnight black hair and dark brown eyes and a slender physique that just screamed 'Pretty Boy' He came around the desk to shake her hand as he closed the door.

"Mr. Keaton. What can I do for you?" Olivia asked, walking around him and taking a seat on one of the two arm chairs by his desk. He was momentarily put off by the amount of confidence she had, and the fact that she seemed unfazed by his charms or his looks. That was a real ball buster, Hollis Doyle didn't lie when he'd said she'd break your ego.

"A sex scandal is on the verge of being broke and I can't allow that to happen, my wife is in her final month and trimester and I can't allow for her to be stressed and hurt. She could go into early labor or even lose the babies or go into early labor." He said.

"Okay, can you tell me more about this _sex scandal_?" She knew not to judge, so she kept her face blank of expression. Her job wasn't to play judge and jury, it was to fix people and their lives that they leaded.

"A few months ago my wife cut me off from sex, you know with multiples it's uncomfortable for a percentage of the women and unfortunately my wife had to fall under the category. It was fine at first, until one of the secretaries in the lower office propositioned me. It was just harmless flirting, until she spoke of me and my wife's nonexistent sex life..." He got a distant look in his eyes. "It shocked and intrigued me, intrigued me because she was a young little thing and she was beautiful with a figure to die for. But it shocked me because she was a new secretary and further more no one knew of our situation save my wife."

"She'd said it was alright to be calculating, because many men in my position whom think a lot won't usually make a spur of the moment decision. So she gave me a week, each day she'd pass by me in one of the tightest, shortest things I'd ever seen save lingerie. I fought the attraction, the pull but then on the day she came to ask of my decision she showed up in a trench coat and nothing underneath." He sighed, slouching back into his chair. "It was only supposed to be a one time thing, but you know the saying 'boys and their toys?' well she was my toy and I couldn't find it in my to stop so we developed an affair. About a month ago I broke it off, the woman was a complete nut job and on top of that she's delusional. Now she's selling her story to anyone who'll listen."

Olivia watched him, he was telling the truth. His whole demeanor was nothing but blatantly honest, he seemed to genuinely need her help. She wrote something down on a piece of paper and slid it over to him.

"What's this?"

"The price for your redemption." She said, with assurance.

"So you'll help me?" He asked.

"My team and I will discuss it, but I don't see a problem." She said.

"I guess that's all I can ask for." He nodded. "I've already had my accountant wire the funds over to OPA for this business inquiry."

"Thank you, Mr. Keaton." As she stood. "I'll see you, sometime next week with the teams decision."

Olivia walked out of his office with a grim look on her face, she knew his problem was genuine but there was something about the way he'd went about things that made her suspicious as to why he'd waited months later to call someone in to help him with his situation. She'd have to put him on the back burner until Huck did a full search on him.

**X X X**

"Didn't your Mamma ever teach you it's not nice to stare?" Olivia asked, watching Fitz stare at her as they walked through the garden. She was impressed, Fitz family ranch was absolutely breathtaking. He had managed to set up a dinner in the cottage past the ranch in the woods.

There were candles and rose petals everywhere, there was a lingering aroma of the turkey dinner that was so eloquently placed on the table. There were coral, pink, red and white rose petals that just made the moment so much more intimate and the ever blazing scent of vanilla and freesias.

What stood out the most was their was a portrait on top of the fireplace of Olivia. It was the day of their venture to Casa Del Grant, her hair was whipping wildly around her face; her eyes were shining and her skin was glowing. The background the grape vineyard and horses, Olivia's face was the center of an Opulent Orange rose.

She felt his breath on her neck, the warmth and spice of his own personal scent. "Opulent Oranges..." He whispered, moving her hair to one side and placing a kiss on the valley where her neck met her shoulder. "They're said to be the passionate kinds of roses, expressing a love of great passion."

Olivia inhaled as his hands ghosted over her small frame. "I felt it expressed you, your passion for things..." He whispered moving his lips along her neck. "The way your eyes light up in excitement..." He smiled against her mocha smooth skin. "The way your skin glows with such a caressing tone..."

She swallowed as his hands descended on her hips, squeezing slightly and caressing the small of her back. "You excite me, Livvie." He spun her around to look at him. "You're my passion, you're the other half of me. The better half of me."

She didn't know how to feel or even produce words, he was like a flame. He was so intense and fierce. There was something in the way he looked at her, spoke to her. He made her feel so many emotions at once it was like whiplash, their eyes locked as he placed a peck on her cheek.

"You're the fire in my heart, you're the one person in this whole world that can make me feel." He whispered, his warm breath inches from her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed, as he held her to him. "The only person who sees the real Fitz, and not just want I want people to see." He placed a kiss on each of her eyelids. "You mean more to me than life itself, Livvie."

And she believed him, it was all in his actions. They'd only met the passing Friday, but she could feel something between them the makings of a love that kept a couple together and just as passionate until death did them part. She suddenly felt like the world was snapping into place when she was with Fitz, as if there was no one but them in this moment.

It was always like that, never a passing moment when they couldn't feel the whirlwind of emotions, the chemistry was too deep to deny. Her hands moved along Fitz's broad chest and she traced the sculpted area with her fingertips, just wanting to feel him and only him in that moment.

**X X X **

"No one's ever went to such lengths for me before..." Olivia muttered, as they sat at the table. Fitz hand clasped with hers.

"No one's ever seen this part of me..." Fitz admitted, his eyes burning into hers as they finished their dinner. He couldn't for the life of him fathom why he hadn't met Olivia earlier on. He supposed it was for the best, the prior years hadn't been the best in his life and he wouldn't have wished for Olivia to have a first class seat to the dysfunction that was the Grant's and Bradford's.

"Did you paint the portrait?" She asked.

"Yes, it was when you'd saw Casa Del Grant for the first time. Your eyes lit up so bright and in that moment you looked so carefree and just happy... When I told you about it being my first visit the way your face looked, had been captured like a photograph in my mind. I had to paint it, for the last few days all I've ever done was paint you."

"You're very talented, it's beautiful." He smiled.

"I try..." He said coyly, she rolled her eyes. "What? Modesty is everything." He joked.

"If that's being modest, I definitely need to work on my modesty." She snorted, giggling. "So Mr. Grant, why is it you're pulling all the stops? I'm not worth so much trouble, you know."

"You're worth it and more, Livvie." He said, sipping his scotch on the rocks.

"So two dates in what? two days? Is that some personal record?" She raised a brow, as she dabbed her mouth with the napkin that had been on her lap, and placing it on the table by her plate.

"Well yes, I've never had to woo a woman before. The snake as you so eloquently put it blackmailed me in college and I was forced to give up dating and seeing other women. And before then, I didn't date. I wasn't interested in the manipulative sluts that were breed from this town." He said, disdainfully. Olivia nodded.

"A funny fact, we went to the same high school." Olivia said, smiling as she recalled Harrison texting her. She was shocked to say the least, it had only been them and Mellie but they were barely in school due to their parent's travelling schedules so they wouldn't have seen Fitz even if he hadn't graduated before them.

"Now that's fate, telling us we could have had it all... so long ago." He teased, she laughed.

"Adele, doesn't do well to plagiarists." Olivia said, sticking out her tongue. The air between and around them was so carefree, she could be herself without having to put up the extra front and have people like her parents or clients judging her.

"Eh... call it what you want." He shrugged. "You know..."

He leaned closer to her and looked in her twinkling eyes. "When I first saw you, I fell in love and you smiled because you knew." He winked, knowing she was a bookworm just like he. He remembered her telling him William Shakespeare wrote the greatest love of all.

Olivia giggled at the tone he spoke in, shaking her head. "I see you've been studying." She said, watching him from under her eyelashes.

"You told me, he wrote the greatest love." Fitz said, inhaling her divine scent. "And in another time I'd probably have of agreed with you, but knowing what I know now and feeling what I do..." He smiled wistfully. "The greatest love story would be one of passion, I disagree with the concept dearly of anyone keeping lovers apart because if it were you and me. I'd fight until the die I'd very well die to be together."

She blushed. "So you wouldn't die if I died?" She stared at him.

"No, because I'd be too busy beating the fuck out of the fucker who tried to keep us apart." He smirked, and then added. "And then, I'd die."

She shook with laughter. "It's weird to say the most..." She said, blinking. "One moment, it's romantic, the next it's hilarity, and then it switches." She swallowed. "You confound me, in the better of ways."

"You amaze me," He smiled, leaning back into his chair.

She finally looked away. "Opulent Oranges..." She mumbled.

"What?"

"The rose, why that rose specifically?" She said, he'd told her before but not why he chose that particular rose for the photo. "You could have chosen any rose for the portrait... Why Opulent Oranges?"

Fitz stood and took her hand in his, leading her to the portrait by the fireplace. He stood behind her, wrapping an arm around his waist and burying his face into her coconut smelling hair. "The look in your eyes..." He started, remembering when he painted the portrait. He was stuck on the red rose and the opulent oranges rose, simply because romantic reds was a beautiful color and expressed how he felt about Olivia wholeheartedly.

The opulent oranges was an intense color, it reminded him of Olivia when she blushed. The excitement in which she reacted to things big or small, the passion in her eyes when she spoke of something she held near and dear to her heart. "You held so much passion, when you looked at the landscape. The blush that tinged your cheeks..." He lifted a hand and caressed her cheek, gently.

**X X X **

_So, It's been a while but I've been starting another story that I'll be posting within this week._

_It's about Olivia and Fitz and it's a story that's very close to my heart._

_Specifically because I wrote it on word pad so many months ago and I love it so so much._

_Any who! Dome Highschool?_

_Mellie & Company?_

_Keaton meets Livvie?_

_Livvie and Fitz second date?_

_Aw!_

_R & R!_


	4. Accepting and Embracing?

Fitz sat in his office in the big white swivel chair, overlooking the business district. He'd just finished up with a two back to back meetings and Cyrus was in front of him talking about some company from China and all he could think about was Olivia, ever since their date three Monday's ago they'd talked and texted non-stop.

He was sure that he could probably sleep and breathe Olivia with the amount of times her name came out of his mouth, was in his thoughts and in his day dreams. She had totally and wholly captivated him and she would never fully know how much of a hold she had over him.

He smirked as he remembered there more recent dates, he'd taken her to the Santa Monica Pier and he'd told her she was to serious and needed to release her inner child, they played in the arcade, they walked throughout the pier with their security at a safe pace behind them, he'd joked about the President's security being to noticeable.

Then there was their date at the creek a few paces behind the cottage they'd had their third date at, Olivia smiled when she saw the waterfall. He remembered when she slowly undressed before him and climbed the rocks and took off toward the top of the small waterfall. He had watched in shock as she ran and hopped off the edge of the waterfall top but not before he'd yelled out a warning.

He watched in panic waiting for her to submerge, after a full sixty seconds he undressed and went in after her. He shivered as the ice cold water hit his skin, his eyes snapped open as he swam around looking for her. He submerged when he needed oxygen and when he looked around, he saw Olivia was all the way back by their clothes and she was getting dressed, laughing.

"That wasn't nice." He called as he made his way back to where she was, she picked up his clothes and made a run for the trees. He had no choice but to laugh as he chased after her, knowing she was going in the wrong direction back to the main house.

As he caught up to her she frowned, as she realized she was lost.

"Didn't think this through did you." He smirked, kissing her ear. She squeaked as she realized he was right behind her, spinning around to face him, she rolled her eyes.

"I was trying to prove a point, Mr. Grant." She huffed, playfully.

"And what point would that be?"

"That I can lose the serious Olivia face, and be fun and playful." She handed him his clothes, figuring he might he freezing.

"Oh you proved that, when you were at the Arcade." He winked, as he got dressed.

Fitz smiled wistfully as memories of that date ran through his head, they'd had dinner at the main Ranch house that night and slept in each other's arms. He remembered how he'd thought she fit perfectly in his arms, and the way she snuggled into him in her sleep.

"Mr. Grant, would you like to invest in their company?" Cyrus asked, breaking Fitz out of his own mind.

"What is the company all about?" Fitz inquired. Cyrus breathed through his nose and sighed, he'd notice Fitz would on more than one occasion stare off into space and go off into 'La La Land', he'd have this weird smile on his face and for the first time in all his years of knowing Fitz he realized he was genuinely happy.

"Sir, Why don't I go over everything and you head out for the day?" Cyrus knew he wouldn't be able to focus on work, when he was like this. Fitz agreed and started to pack up, Cyrus stood and headed for the door. As he opened it, he turned and looked at Fitz.

"Sir, If I may say this?" Cyrus said.

Fitz looked up and nodded.

"Don't let her go." He said and with that he left his boss's office, leaving Fitz wondering if he knew something.

**X X X **

Olivia had just changed into a pair of slim jeans, a black peplum top and flats with bows when a knock came to her door, she finished her glass of water, rinsed it out and head for the living room, opening the door.

"You're early." Olivia smiled, as she saw Fitz with a bouquet of Opulent Orange Roses. Ever since their third date, he'd been keen on giving her them. They after all were her knew favorite flower now that they had meaning, she took them out of his hands and kissed him.

"Cyrus let me go early, I think he realized my head was on other things." He said as she let him in the apartment, Tom and Hal waited until the door was shut before they went into Dane's apartment.

"Really? I'd have thought he'd be a stickler for work, seeming he was always such a hard ass in school." She smirked, as she put the flowers in a vase and filled it with water. She placed it on the kitchen table and walked through her apartment and into her bedroom, with Fitz on her tail.

"I think he knows." He said, Olivia sat on her bed as Fitz moved to take a seat next to her, she raised an eyebrow waiting for him to explain further.

"About?"

"Us." He said, looking her in the eyes. He loved her eyes, they were filled with emotion. He could always see the truth in her eyes, something that only a handful of people could say. "He and I quote 'Don't let her go' before I left the office."

"Do you think he knows it's me or does he think it's someone else?" She questioned, as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Who knows what Cyrus knows, hell I've known him practically all my life and I don't really know half the things that run through his mind." Fitz said.

"He's good at that." Olivia confirmed.

"What?"

"Knowing things without really _knowing _things." She smiled, if there was one thing about Cyrus it was that he was loyal. He would carry your secrets to the grave, if you proved your worth to him. Once he cared for you, she'd known he was a loyal person he was a Scorpio after all.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Fitz agreed, he asked her about her day home from work. He knew Harrison had forced her to stay home on the days she had her OB/GYN appointments.

**X X X **

"Hello, Olivia, Mr?" Dr. Winters walked in smiling, with Olivia's chart in hand. Olivia watched as she lied on the exam table, Fitz standing beside her.

"Fitz." He said, she nodded.

"Fitz, I'm Hazel Winters." She smiled, shaking Fitz hand. She washed her hands at the sink and dried them off, pulling on medium gloves. She sat on the stool and turned on the sonogram machine, looking at Olivia.

"How's this month been, so far?" Dr. Winters asked.

"Alright, though I've had a killer craving for anything spicy." Olivia watched as Dr. Winters grabbed the transducer, a condom and some gel. Fitz eyes bugged out of his head.

"What are you doing?" He panicked, horrified. Olivia giggled at his face.

"Fitz it's a Transvaginal Ultrasound, I've chosen this option for the early months because I feel it's safer and a little more clearer than a Pelvic Ultrasound where as that's more uncomfortable and has to be done on a full bladder." She explained, squeezing his hand in hers.

"Er... Alright." He said, still slightly confused but watched as the doctor entered the device inside Olivia. She squeezed his hand a bit, mumbling it was cold and took a little while to get used to.

Dr. Winters, checked the screen watching for the fetus. Her hazel eyes, searching the screen and watching carefully. She smiled as she found it, she pointed to the screen.

"This is your baby, Olivia. The baby seems very healthy, and at a normal growth size. " Dr. Winters smiled, Fitz watched in awe at the blob on the screen. He listened to the strong and steady heartbeat, smiling. He felt a tiny pang of guilt as he thought of Jerry, he hadn't been to any appointments with Mellie, he'd only been there for the delivery and it wasn't without cause.

He never liked spending time with Mellie, no matter how short the time. He'd opted for the 3D Sonogram pictures and video, rather than being there with her, where she could bitch and moan in his ear and ruin the moment. Seeing it now, he couldn't stop the tightness in his chest.

For once in his life he was getting everything he'd ever wanted. Everything was good even with the Mellie situation, he was finally and utterly happy. He watched as Olivia's face lit up with excitement, her eyes shown nothing but happiness and he knew in that moment that he could never see that child as anything other than his even if it was biologically his.

**X X X**

"You're more quiet than usual." Olivia observed, as they were in his Bentley and on their way to her apartment.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the ultrasound." He said, Olivia stared at him. He looked at her, and quickly added. "Livvie, I know we've only known each other for a month and a half but hell it's been the best time of my life. For the first time in my life, I have everything I've ever wanted and more."

She watched him. "Seeing that-Livvie..." He paused, trying to find a word for what he wanted to say. "This life growing inside of you is every bit mines as it is yours, biology be damned. Everything I said from that first date, I meant and if I have to spend the rest of our lives proving it to you, I will."

Olivia could see the truth in his words, his eyes shown a deep blue more than she'd ever seen. She wondered if anyone ever got to see this side of him? Maybe she was stupid, maybe she was a fool but she would be an idiot if she didn't admit she loved him. He'd more than proved it to her, with every word.

She knew it from their very first date, it wasn't his words that made her believe him it was his eyes. They told her all she needed to know, she finally accepted that Fitz really was there for her. She finally embraced the fact that they were together, no matter the circumstances.

And now she was going to assure their happiness and set Fitz's family free of the pain in the ass that was Millicent Grant, soon to be again Blake.

**X X X **

_So I know this is really short and it's been a while but someone very near and dear to my heart died on September ninth and I just couldn't find it in me to write anything. The story is already written in my mind but I just couldn't type a word, all I could think about was the person who inspired me to write and mentored me being gone. It was a huge heart break and it was something that weighed heavily on me for a while. _

_I promise I won't give up on this story, no matter if it takes a while to update, I will finish this story because writing is my passion and I promised myself I would always follow through with anything I started. _

_This death awakened my eyes to so many things, I've had so many people around me die but for it to be someone so close and dear to my heart. I just can't fathom how anyone can be taken away, but I have accepted that bad things happen even to good people. _

_Thank so much to all the people who have PM'd me and sent their condolences and to all those who have been patient with me, I promise to update as much as I can. _

_And with all that said, always tell anyone close to you that you love them. Forgive them, and let things go because you never know what can happen and I promise you if you don't forgive them and they're gone it'll hurt way more than it would have to in the long run. _

_I say sorry to everyone whose lost someone close, or distant. I know sorry doesn't bring them back but it's a well wished condolence, Rip. To anyone whose lost their lives, whether evil or good, whether innocent or not._


End file.
